


Holiday Kisses

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Farting, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Everyone knows Christmas is a prime time for pranking, but the Tower's resident trickster has a habit of raising the bar.





	Holiday Kisses

Christmas was a time of cheer and celebration for most people. In the Tower, however, it was simply another opportunity for Garfield to play tricks and pranks on his fellow Titans, a fact that sapped any cheer from their holiday season.

At that moment, the prankster himself was whistling conspicuously in their shared kitchen while his four live-in victims did their best to relax in their living space while staying as far away from him as they could justify. That justification vanished, though, when the whistling stopped, and a call came out to them.

“Can someone come help me out here? I could use a taste-tester~”

“Not it!”

“So not it!”

“Not me!”

Raven levelled an unimpressed stare at her teammates, disappointed in their childishness. Just as much as she knew it was unfair, though, she knew it would be impossible to make any of them go to the kitchen. She was ‘it’ now, the price for not engaging in their game, and it fell on her to leave the safety of the couch and check on Garfield.

When she entered the kitchen, the immediate prank she’d expected wasn’t there. Instead, the green hero seemed to be legitimately cooking, his back turned to her as he stood at the counter. As she took a step closer, she noticed a conspicuous monkey’s tail that rose above the waistband of his shorts to curl behind him. It wasn’t until she was right behind him, though, that she noticed the sprig tied around the very end of his tail. Was that…?

“Uh oh, Raven…” Garfield finally looked over his shoulder, almost grinning in his glee. “Looks like you’re under the mistletoe!”

“That’s your trick? Mistletoe?” She reached up to poke the sprig, watching it sway slightly. “You weren’t even looking at me, I can hardly be expected to kiss you.”

“You could kiss something else, though…” His voice trailed off, and a slight sway of his hips brought her attention back to his tail, which curled low to hold the mistletoe directly above his clothed backside.

“No. Absolutely not.” Even the thought of what Garfield was implying disgusted her, and she moved to back out of the kitchen with swift finality – until her feet refused to lift, leaving her directly behind the shapeshifter as he shimmied out of his pants.

Stunned by her sudden immobility, her eye was caught by a slight shimmer. The mistletoe tied to Garfield’s tail was glowing slightly, a green shine becoming more and more pronounced as a hand on her shoulder guided her to the ground. Without any real input on her part, Raven kneeled on the tile, her face positioned directly in front of the now bare rump of her teammate.

“Now, why don’t you stop being such a grinch and just pucker up?

To her horror, she did just that – puckering her lips, she leaned forward and planted them between his cheeks, kissing his dirty hole. It was every bit as disgusting as she expected, but she was helpless to stop herself from kissing it again and again, mouthing directly against his hole.

After a few kisses, when she was finally certain things couldn’t get any worse, they did. With an exaggerated sigh of relief, Garfield released a loud and noxious fart directly into her face, the gas filling her mouth and nose and causing her eyes to water. That fart was swiftly followed by another, and then another after that, as he let a whole day’s worth of gas out against his victim.

Dizzy from the smell and taste of his ass, Raven’s body still refused to stop. Her lips sealed themselves over his hole, trapping her in the kiss as he continued to fart onto her.

“See, is that so bad?” He taunted, grinding back against her face. He was clearly enjoying himself, knowing he had the upper hand and there was nothing she could do. “You must love it, you haven’t stopped yet! Well, I won’t make you.”

As much as she wanted to, she certainly wasn’t stopping. And with the bundle of mistletoe still glowing above her head, it didn’t seem she’d be stopping any time soon.


End file.
